poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Legendary Photo Op!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Legendary Photo Op in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: '''As our heroes continue to make their way to Anistar City. They soon arrive at the foot of Mt. Molteau. '''Ash Ketchum: A volcano? Think that mountain can be one? - - - - Ash's Pokedex: Charmeleon the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander. - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Legendary Photo Op! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Charmeleon! - - - - - - - - (Fletchinder started to evolve.) - - - (Fletchinder evolves into Talonflame.) - Ash's Pokedex: Talonflame the Scorching Pokemon and the evolved form of Fletchinder. - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Now, Talonflame use Brave Bird! (Talonflames performs the attack to hit Moltres) Ash Ketchum: It's so fast! (As Talonflame charges preparing to attack, Moltres fires Fire Blast and defeats it) Ash Ketchum: Talonflame! (Ash runs down to save his Pokemon) Serena: Ash, wait! Hold on! (Ash runs and then he jumps off the volcano and grabs on the injured Talonflame. As they're about to fall down into the lava) Henry Wong: Ash! Talonflame! - - - - - Clemont: Ash, that was a close one! Serena: You sure can be reckless sometimes! Ash Ketchum: (laughs) Yeah. Emerl: You think this is funny?! Ash, that was a crazy thing to do! Your reckless action of saving Talonflame nearly scared us all half to death! You've just endangered yourself and your Pokémon under your own belt! Tai Kamiya: Yeah, Ash! What were you thinking?! Your reckless near-death experience could've taken the lives of not only yourself and Talonflame but also both Hawlucha and Noibat as well! Ash Ketchum: Okay, guys. Okay, okay. Let's not do anything we might regret. Sora Takenouchi: You could have died, Ash! You're so immature! Joe Kido: Could you yell a little quieter, huh? Matt Ishida: That's right! First, you didn't pay attention about Team Rocket's robots made of electricity just like the Heliolisk robot! And now this! Double-D: '''You sure are careless, Ash. Like Ed and Eddy. I mean what would your mother feel if she heard about this? Would she be happy? '''Ash Ketchum: But guys, I was only trying to save my Talonflame. I had to do it. How many times do I have to say "I'm sorry?" Gmerl: (In King Kai's voice) Ash, you've got some nerve! Do you know what you are? You are a pest! Ash Ketchum: (To Gmerl) I'm sorry, okay. Geez! (To Pikachu) Sorry I scared you, Pikachu. (To Talonflame) Thanks a lot, Talonflame. Emerl: Alright. Everyone, let's all agree to never speak or say another word about this near-death experience again. Ever! Tai Kamiya: Yeah good idea Emerl. Emerl: Apology accepted Ash and you did pretty good job Ash Ketchum: Thanks Emerl - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: ??? (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts